


Bumps In The Night

by Krit



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krit/pseuds/Krit
Summary: There’s one aspect of spending the night at his new boyfriend’s house that Alec wasn’t prepared for.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 15
Kudos: 158





	Bumps In The Night

Alec awoke to a loud thump. He opened his eyes and tried to sit up, stopped by the arm around his waist. He’d been sleeping at Magnus’ for almost a week, and it was still a thrill to wake up wrapped in his arms. 

Another, different sounding thump, more of a clank, pulled him from his thoughts. He sat up and peered into the darkness. 

There was something moving on Magnus’ dresser, accompanied by a strange scraping sound, and a low rumble. 

Alec held his breath. What on earth could’ve gotten past Magnus’ wards? Where was his blade? What kind of demon was this?

The figure didn’t seem to have a shape. It moved like liquid shadow. Alec tried to rack his brain, running through every demon and creature he could think of. 

One of the bottles fell over with the sound of tinkering glass.

“ _Pssst_!” Magnus let out a sharp sound, not even opening his eyes. Something else was knocked off the dresser. “Cut it out!” Magnus grumbled, sleepily. 

Alec stared at him incredulously as the creature let out an otherworldly yowling growl. 

“Oh, come _here_ , you little brat!” Magnus made a ticking noise with his tongue and snapped his fingers before scratching them on the blanket. 

“Wha-“ Alec managed to get out, his heart stopping as the creature leapt six feet from the dresser to the bed. 

As it rubbed its head against Magnus’ hand and came to settle in between them, Alec realized that he recognized the little demon. 

“Goodnight, Chairman.” He laughed, settling back down, rubbing the cat’s belly as he fell asleep. 


End file.
